The present invention relates to a waterdrop removing apparatus for removing waterdrops wetting a door mirror and a side window of a motorcar or at least the door mirror.
Generally, in such an apparatus, a blower is provided in a door body and air discharged from the blower is guided to a surface of the door mirror or the side window by a nozzle or a duct connected to a discharge port of the blower to blow away the waterdrops.
Hereinafter, in order to incorporate the blower into the door body, a supporting member for attaching the blower was provided on an inner surface of an inner panel or an outer panel and the blower was attached to the panel by the supporting member.
However, rigidity of the panel is so low that the blower cannot be supported firmly and large vibration and noise occur when the blower operates. If it is intended to enhance rigidity of the panel, an additional reinforcement must be provided for example, so that the number of parts is increased and work for incorporating the blower into the door body becomes troublesome.